The Sun and the Moon
by Ekonika
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have split up from their group for four days... what might happen? Who knows? Certainly not you, yet. No adult themes. Horses, Dragons, Enemies, and Fun!
1. Chapter 1: The Crossroad

The Sun and the Moon

Disclaimer: Guess what? I own a CD player, and a computer, but not InuYasha… or any of Rumiko Takahashi's work, for that matter. Oh well… I can write fan fictions.

**Chapter 1: The Crossroad**

A huge ogre-demon was running up to InuYasha, swinging his giant club in vain attempts to murder the annoying dog demon and the little humans he ran around with. They were hurting him, badly, considering how much larger he was than them. One of them, a young demon slayer, threw her boomerang at him, shouting "Hiraikotsu!" It flew at his giant arm, cutting it off from his body. He roared in anger, charging the little pathetic human who had harmed him so badly. A saber-toothed flying demon cat with two tails bit his other arm from nowhere, it seemed, causing him to become even more infuriated. Before he could hurt the cat, a monk threw some sutras at him, causing his skin to burn. There was pain, blinding pain, everywhere he turned. He had to kill them all! Before he knew it, the dog demon was upon him with his sword. The dog yelled at a girl, who yelled something back. The dog demon began to slash at his stomach, where he had put his jewel shard that he had found. The jewel shard came loose, and the ogre demon shrank to about half of his previous size without its power. The girl wearing a green uniform and who had a small fox demon clinging to her lower leg pointed her arrow slung in a bow at him, and it began to glow with an enormous amount of energy, frightening him. He threw up his remaining arm to protect himself as she shot the arrow, and he knew no more.

Miroku opened his wind tunnel upon the dead demon, removing it from the face of the earth. Sango, the demon slayer, ran up, with her cat Kirara, who had returned to her smaller state, no bigger than a kitten, but she still had two tails. InuYasha came to Sango and Miroku with Kagome in his arms and Shippou the fox demon on his shoulder. He set down Kagome carefully, and turned to look over everyone.

"Anyone hurt?"

"No, we're good." Sango answered.

"Yes, a nice way to wake up in the morning." Miroku said as he stretched.

InuYasha turned and picked up Kagome's backpack, which she had left next to her bike so it wouldn't be damaged in battle. He began to dig through it, hungry after fighting such a demon. Not that it was exactly hard for him, anyway. After not finding any food, he got up.

"Kagome, where's your food? You can't be out!" InuYasha complained.

"Well, I am. I ran out last night, remember? Let's look for a village. We can re-stock on food, and I need a blanket. Mine was destroyed from when _you_ had to go and insult my cooking again. I had to get mad and sit you… Oops, sorry, I didn't mean it that time." Kagome said, as he hit the ground.

Everyone agreed that they should look for a village, and they set out along the road they'd been following. Soon enough, they came to a small one. Miroku began wandering after a couple of young women who unfortunately crossed his path, talking to each other. Sango followed him, glaring at his back. Kirara headed after her, purring in content. InuYasha, Kagome and Shippou sighed, shaking their heads, before walking into town searching for a market.

The townspeople were whispering and pointing at InuYasha, who had become used to this in most villages they came to. He still cocked his ears in annoyance, but it was out of habit. They headed down the main street, looking for some food. The quickly found some, thanks to InuYasha's nose, and bought a lunch, using the last of their money. Kagome saved some for Miroku and Sango, who showed up fifteen minutes or so later. Sango was prodding a bruised Miroku forward, and he was walking along, looking defeated although he was chuckling to himself. After they had eaten their fill, they began to search for work in the small town. After trying nearly every house, they gave in and decided to go sit on the slanted bank of the river that ran right near the edge of town.

There, they planned where to go next, without any money or food. They could always fish, but if they followed this river, it would lead them to where they'd already searched for jewel shards. All of a sudden, a crash startled them all. InuYasha looked up, then returned to laying on his side, head resting in his hand. Kagome and the others jumped up to investigate, and see if they could help. Kagome and Miroku paused for a moment at the top of the bank, questioning InuYasha, but continued after Sango when InuYasha ignored them.

A wheelbarrow of rice had fallen over. One of the villagers was taking it home from their field, and had hit a rock. All but InuYasha immediately set to work picking it up, hoping for a small tip or something. About thirty minutes later, they had almost every grain up off the ground, and were receiving a tiny coin each by the villager. They went back down to the river and InuYasha with dinner for that night, which consisted of a handful of fruits, not even one for each of them.

In the morning, a villager ran up to them, waking them all.

"There's a demon! Come quick! The headman of the village is being attacked! I'm sure he'll pay something for rescuing him." the villager added as few of them showed interest besides Kagome and Sango. They all ran after the villager with their weapons, and found a pathetic mouse demon. It wasn't letting anyone near the village headman, who was tied up and gagged on the ground behind it.

"I demand a sacrifice! For the release of your beloved headman, give me the blood of a child!" The rat hissed.

The four teens looked at each other, and Miroku sighed.

"Do you want this one, Shippou?"

"No, that's ok, Miroku… you can get him." Shippou said boredly, as if he could have defeated the demon easily (but tried to keep himself from shaking). Miroku threw a sutra at the demon, which screeched and dissolved into the air. The village headman was released by Kagome and Sango, who stood him up carefully.

"Are you alright, sir?" Sango asked.

"Yes, quite alright. Thanks for saving my life from that horrible demon."

"Don't worry about it, it was nothing, really." Kagome said.

"Oh, but you must have pay!" The headman said, handing each of them a gold coin. After some repeating and assuring, Kagome got a nice warm blanket instead of a coin. They accepted their rewards gratefully, and headed off down the road, able to travel to the next village at least now.

Early that afternoon, the group came to a fork in the road. One road headed almost directly to Kaede's village and the sacred well, and the other went off into territory where the group hadn't been.

"Hey, how about we split up here?" Kagome suggested.

"InuYasha, you could take me back to the well. I could get food from home, and some other supplies. You should give Sango and Miroku your payment from the headman so they can buy food while we're gone."

InuYasha gave Sango his coin because he'd never had much of an obsession with money. It brought food, but so did Kagome, and she was better.

"But what will you two eat?" Sango asked.

"Oh, fish, berries, anything we find. There has to be food, don't worry about us."

Kagome leaned over to Sango.

"Are you sure you're ok with being left with Miroku?"

"Yeah, I have Shippou and Kirara, he wouldn't try anything." Sango answered. Kagome giggled, and leaned back to talk to the group again.

"Well, how about we meet in the forest between Kaede's village and Mount Fuji?" She suggested.

"How about on that one mountain?"

"Which one?"

"Ok, how about Miroku and I will meet you on top of the mountain directly north of Kaede's village, alright? The one with the cave, about… you said fifteen miles north?"

"That will work fine. Here, take these, you might need them while I'm gone." Kagome said as she passed out two boxes of Band-Aids. "I'll see you later, Sango. Bye Shippou, Miroku, Kirara!" Kagome said as she climbed onto InuYasha's back.

"Good luck!" Kagome shouted back to Sango as InuYasha left down the right road.

"I'll see you in a few days!" Called Sango.

"So long!" Shouted Miroku.

"Come back with more ninja food!" Shippou called, smiling and waving from Miroku's head.

InuYasha turned to look at them, and he had a gleam in his eye that hadn't been there since before Miroku, Sango, or even Shippou had joined forces with Kagome and him. He grinned silently as he bounded down the road.

Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara walked down the left road, searching for a place to stay for a few days, and thinking separately if they had really seen the gleam in InuYasha's eye, or if it was imagined.

**Well, how do you like chapter 1? Please, tell me what you think, it's a new fan fiction, and there is more to it. Believe me, MUCH more. Please, I need reviews. Ok, I'm still new at fan fictions, so I'm sorry if it stinks. It's an Inu-Kagome romance, and it might take me a while to get to the good parts. I've read a few more fan fictions from other people, and I've tried to adjust my fan fiction according to what annoyed me and what I liked from the other fan fictions. What annoyed me: Not much, maybe they wrote too much not-story. Mostly replying to people. What I liked: longer chapters. I'm going to make mine at least two pages long. Good, long chapters, with detail, but not every excruciating detail. The other fan fictions were also a bit out-of-character, but it worked for the story.** **So, on to Chapter 2: Friends or Foes? - Oh, and this part of the ---I think I'll make it a Trilogy, or more--- is mostly romance. There's no REAL challenge, or big conflict… it's just the build-up. I've started the sequel, so get to readin'! There's a lot to be done, ya hear? Kays, thanks! **


	2. Friends or Foes?

The Sun and the Moon

Disclaimer: I will say this for every chapter, although it's already annoying… well, I own as much of InuYasha as I own of Pluto. None. Oh, and since I threw a little of this in too, I also don't own any rights to Zelda or Link anything. They're not EXACTLY Link & Zelda, but close enough that I would have to put up a disclaimer.

**Chapter 2: Friends or Foes?**

InuYasha and Kagome were walking along next to each other now, pretty quickly, though, because they wanted to hurry up and get back to Miroku and Sango. It was just… more reassuring to be in a larger group, although InuYasha could take out about any demon on his own, and with Kagome, he was invincible. InuYasha suddenly began to slow down, not a conscious effort on his part, but because he had begun thinking.

_Kagome and I, we are alone together. For four days! It hasn't been like this for a very long time… not since before Shippou ran into us about four seasons ago. The last, and only, time she ever kissed me… too long ago, for how much I love… I mean care for her. Maybe… over the four days and nights… wait, what's that?_

InuYasha suddenly caught an unfamiliar scent. Kagome had slowed down to walk next to him, and to wonder what he was thinking about by watching his face. She grew a bit worried as InuYasha frowned and put his nose up in the air, sniffing.

"What is it?" She asked, a little alarmed.

"There's something up ahead… I can't tell if it's a demon or a human, or both, but there are two things… Be prepared for something."

"All right." Kagome laid an arrow on her bow. InuYasha got ready to pull out Tetsusaiga.

They had been walking along a trail through a forest, and they soon came to a huge clearing. They stopped in their tracks as they traced the trail to a couple of people, it seemed, standing about a hundred feet away.

They were a boy and a girl, and they were both staring straight at InuYasha and Kagome, a bit surprised, but no more surprised than Kagome and InuYasha. The two strangers were standing next to each other, the boy almost a little slouched with boredom, and the girl with the posture of a princess, but not a very special one, because she had her head high, but wasn't acting superior to anyone. Both had yellowish hair and seemed to be considering their options. The boy was dressed in a green outfit that looked kind of like something Robin Hood would have worn, and had a green pointy hat. He had a bow and arrows, and a sword sheathed at his side, like InuYasha's Tetsusaiga.

The girl was wearing a dull pink ankle-length dress, and when Kagome and InuYasha appeared, had shifted slightly behind the boy. Kagome had also ducked behind her protector. The couples stared at each other for a few seconds, and then the boy addressed InuYasha.

"What do you want?" He said indignantly.

"_We're_ just passing through, if you don't mind." InuYasha answered in a mocking tone, his temper growing taught at the stranger's voice. "Don't act like you own the place, this is open countryside!"

Kagome sighed put her hand on InuYasha's shoulder. "Don't go starting pointless fights, InuYasha." Kagome said, warningly.

"Yeah, whatever. Tell _him_ that."

_Him_ was Jiko, standing in front of a priestess, Somika, who was, coincidentally, telling the monk not to start fights.

InuYasha stood, glaring at the stranger who acted superior to him. None were better than him! Why should _he_ have to tell a stranger anything he asked? He was a half demon! When Kagome's with him, people should probably stare in awe! At least people like this, anyway… they didn't even seem to be from this place, or even this time. InuYasha looked back over his shoulder questioningly at Kagome when the two strange enchanters just kept whispering to each other. Kagome shrugged, and then InuYasha was convinced they weren't from her time either.

"Who are you?" Jiko shouted, demanding attention.

"Introduce yourself first! Common courtesy! Heard of it? I doubt it!"

"Fine, I'm Jiko; you don't need to know anything besides my name!" Jiko stated, drawing his sword.

InuYasha smiled. This was going his way. "InuYasha, pleasure. This is Kagome! Who's your _girl_friend?" InuYasha said, trying to unnerve Link into battle.

"What, Somika? She's not my…"

Kagome and Somika sighed as their protectors began to defend them, and each noticed the other. They giggled, because of the weirdness of it all.

InuYasha and Jiko looked behind themselves for a second, to figure out what the heck their girls could be laughing at at a time like this, when they were fighting to protect them, like two stallions, each believing the other is out to get their precious mare. The girls stopped laughing immediately, and when the boys turned back to fight, they looked at each other like they'd been friends for years, and burst out in silent giggles again.

"Kagome! Get out of the way, ok?"

"Got it!" Kagome jumped off about ten feet to the side, obeying out of pure trust and willingness to please him.

"Somika! Move!"

"Alright…" She moved off about the same distance as Kagome.

InuYasha's brain was bubbling with a new protection, because Kagome was alone with him, he was her only protector, her only hope. He was ultimately defensive of her, because during staying with their friends, he couldn't be so protective without embarrassment. All the rage of hiding his feelings while wanting to express them and not make her hate him collected, and he used this newfound energy as a source for his first attack.

The boys attacked with such outright ferocity that the girls jumped back even farther. They sat on a fallen log that was slightly angled, so when Kagome climbed on and sat at the top, her feet dangled over. Somika sat on the other end, and the girls watched their heroes sword fight.

They were thrashing at each other, viciously, as if they were trying to kill each other.

_Kagome… I'll protect you! Don't worry ... I won't kill him, you wouldn't like it, but he won't get away from this able to hurt you!_

_Somika… I'll protect you! This guy is going DOWN! _Jiko thought, as he delivered a particularly deadly blow, which InuYasha easily evaded and almost knocked Jiko off balance. They continued to battle, InuYasha seemingly effortlessly evading the blows, and Jiko successfully blocking anything InuYasha threw at him. The girls sat on the fallen log, watching, at first in earnest, fearing for their heroes lives, but now just finding other things to do. Kagome was the first to talk.

"So, Somika, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hi, I'm Kagome." She said, putting out her hand. "It seems we have a little trouble today… do you think they'll stop soon?"

"Not if I know anything about Jiko."

"That's what I thought… oh well. Listen, do you like him? Jiko? Because I kind of think you do… just a hunch, correct me if I'm wrong."

"Probably no more than you like your puppy over there."

"What? Where'd you get that idea?" and so they stumbled off into talk of their 'boyfriends', while the latter were jumping around, hacking at each other with deadly accuracy and skill. The girls didn't even watch; they were just talking away about how great _their _guy was, and how desirable his qualities were.

Suddenly, InuYasha jumped by, landing light as a feather on Kagome's end of the log. He glanced at Kagome for a second, who looked at him to figure out who the heck was behind her. For that moment, their eyes met, and they studied each other, deciphering every trace of emotion there was. It was a bit shocking for Kagome, because InuYasha seemed to show so much emotion while he fought, including defensiveness, adoration, and defiance. She was surprised at how beat up he was; there were bruises all over him, and his haiori was torn a little. InuYasha looked at her and saw love, and kindness, and belief. He also saw her shock, and resolved to hold back more, because he mistook it for her being surprised about him beating up Jiko. However, in that instant, Jiko came up behind him and punched InuYasha across the back, and InuYasha jumped away. He returned the favor, twice over; having suddenly understood the shock was for him.

InuYasha pinned Jiko to the ground with his sword, and stood over him, triumphantly. Jiko slashed at him and jumped up, and they took turns winning the fight.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Somika slowly had an idea dawn over them. They could switch places! Kagome could see what Jiko was like; a caring guy that was embarrassed of his feelings, but still showed them. Somika could see what exactly made Kagome fall for InuYasha, because she couldn't understand it.

Somika performed a spell quickly, with a little of Kagome's power, and they switched appearances. Now they discussed what they had been doing, and when to meet again, and how to act, and everything they could think of that someone would need to know to be them. They quickly said their goodbyes, and walked into the fight.

"InuYasha! Come on, we have to go get the supplies!" Yelled Somika, and walked over to him.

"Let's go, Jiko." Kagome said, jogging up to him.

The boys were standing there, panting, staring at each other with the tips of their swords resting on the ground in front of them. Both looked over at the girls, still panting, and relief crossed their faces. Kagome felt a twinge of pain in her chest as InuYasha smiled at Somika. _I'm not jealous, am I? After all, all he knows is that Somika looks like me, so Somika is me. But still, he smiled at **her**… _Jiko stood to his full height as InuYasha did, and they flashed glares at each other across the clearing. Kagome and Somika put their arms though the boys', and everyone turned to leave.

**Oh no! They're leaving each other! Kagome! Don't do it! InuYasha! You should be able to recognize that's not your Kagome! AHHHH! This is a cruddy storyline, isn't it? Well, my friend and me wrote it last year, and I guess it's still in the making, so sit tight, while I get her to give me the next page we wrote. Thanks you all for reading this piece of… work! Yes, work… Ok, See you next Chapter, which is really weird, so I'll warn you now: It's REALLY weird! Some freaky ritual thing I think… well, up to here I've been writing from memory, but from now on it'll be along with the hand-written paper. Next Chapter: Traitors?**


	3. Traitors?

The Sun and the Moon

Disclaimer: I own… let's see… (Goes through a list)… hmm, nope… nothing about InuYasha yet, or Zelda. Except for my InuYasha key chains and stuffed animal Inu. Oh well…

**Chapter 3: Traitors?**

Somika walked away with InuYasha, and Kagome walked with Jiko. It would have all gone to plan, except for one little thing. Kagome couldn't stand it! It was traitorous to InuYasha, to leave him, and go with another guy! Even though he went with Kikyo sometimes… but that was mostly Kikyo coming onto him. And she couldn't just let the girl she barely met (even though you could call them friends) go off with her InuYasha! She wasn't that curious about this guy! What if InuYasha said something romantic, and she missed it? What if a good opportunity arose for something? She couldn't go through with this treachery!

Kagome glanced over her shoulder, and saw InuYasha walking away with Somika's arm through his own. She frowned, and almost broke away right then, except for Jiko turned at the same time. Jiko took out his bow silently, and placed an arrow on the string. He drew back, pointing the bow at InuYasha. "_No…"_ Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she realized where the arrow was pointing. She started panicking, but she seemed to know exactly what she had to do.

_Knock the bow out of line, and then break the spell upon myself!_ Kagome hit the bow downward just as Jiko fired. The arrow flew crooked, and landed deadly silent in the ground feet from InuYasha, and shivered. Kagome dissolved her disguise and broke away from Jiko.

"InuYasha!" Kagome called. InuYasha and Somika turned, to see who called InuYasha. Kagome was sprinting across the clearing to him, and InuYasha was baffled, for Somika still looked like Kagome. As far as he knew, Kagome was both girls, somehow. Somika, seeing that the disguise was blown, released the spell upon herself and started walking toward Jiko, who was also trying to figure out what the heck was going on.

Kagome approached InuYasha, who had something click together in his brain and he understood that Kagome had just about left with another guy, even though it was, technically, as someone else. He looked at her in disgust, because of the trick she'd tried to pull. Kagome's eyes brightened and watered, but she didn't slow down, and collided with InuYasha in a fierce hug.

InuYasha held his ground, except for being pushed back a little by Kagome's momentum. He saw the arrow for the first time, and Jiko with his bow out. He looked down at Kagome, and his expression softened. Not only had she been loyal, she had saved him. He hugged her back, holding her to him in genuine thanks and love. She could have just left him, and gone with the guy, and let him have been shot. He was very grateful to her, for if she hadn't reacted quickly like she did, would he be there to protect her?

Jiko, however, was less forgiving, and was glaring at Somika, who was starting to cry. He wouldn't go near her, the one who betrayed him for his enemy. He didn't understand her at all. How could she? After he had saved her so many times, from innumerable dangers. This girl could go find another protector. He turned to leave when InuYasha called to him.

"You! Jiko! You've tried to steal Kagome away from me! And tried to kill me when my back was turned! You'll pay for that!" InuYasha and Kagome had released each other from the hug, but InuYasha still had an arm around Kagome's waist. _I'm not letting anyone get near her, not now, not ever!_ InuYasha pulled out Tetsusaiga with his right hand, his free hand, and pointed it at Jiko. Kagome took out her bow again, and slung it. They stood side-by-side, an impenetrable wall.

Jiko stared at them, and seemed to consider his options once again. He turned and walked away. Somika looked after him, and began following after he was out of sight along the trail. Jiko left the way InuYasha and Kagome had come, with Somika following at a distance.

InuYasha and Kagome stood there, staring at the path that led into the forest. InuYasha shrugged, and turned to Kagome, who put away her arrow. She walked over to the arrow in the ground, and put it in her bow. She shot it straight up, and InuYasha had to destroy it so that it wouldn't come back down and hit Kagome. He had the Tetsusaiga, so he just used the Wind Scar, and the arrow that had been aimed at his heart, the arrow that was to kill him, shattered.

Now Kagome was turning to InuYasha, after watching the arrow explode. She walked up to him and nearly fainted with all that her emotions and power had demanded of her. InuYasha caught her, worried, and let her climb onto his back. He glanced back to the path they had come from, and saw the gleam of Jiko's eyes from a tree. He glared at Jiko, then turned and bounded into the forest, with Kagome asleep on his back.

**Hmm… I wonder if we'll be seeing Jiko and Somika again. It's quite possible, I suppose. They were originally Link and Zelda, because me & my friend wrote it that way, but, thank you to the person that reviewed (hint hint--- if you review I will adjust my fanfiction, probably. Constructive criticism!) they are now Jiko and Somika, magical beings. I hope you liked this chapter, and are looking forward to the next one! Sorry this one was so short, it's because the other one's longer and good. **


	4. The Stars Overhead Shine Bright

The Sun and the Moon

Disclaimer: Do you think I own InuYasha yet? Or Zelda? Or anything that exists on T.V. at all? (Except for maybe a few things in the commercials). Well, I'm saving up… I get about $20 a month, so at this rate… How much do you think Rumiko would sell rights to InuYasha for? $100 and a few horses? It's hopeless. Well, get to Ch-4! -

Chapter 4: The Stars Overhead Shine Bright 

InuYasha started walking with Kagome after he had put about a mile between himself and the strangers. Kagome woke up once, for a few seconds.

"Thanks, InuYasha."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault."

"But…"

"Go to sleep, it's alright. We're too far away from them. They'll never be able to catch us."

Kagome smiled softly, and tightened her grip around his neck. InuYasha smiled back, and made an effort to walk more smoothly.

The next time Kagome woke, she was lying on the grass and it was getting dark. The sun had just set, and InuYasha was sitting about a foot away, staring at her, but his eyes seemed glazed over. When she got up, InuYasha started and put his hand out to help her sit up.

"Good thing you're up. I've collected some firewood, and we just have to get some dinner."

Kagome blinked a few times, and was wide-awake.

"Okay, do you have any dinner in mind?"

"I'm going to go get some fish, don't go too far away from camp." Kagome smiled at him, always being so protective. It did get a bit annoying sometimes, but it was just because he… no, he couldn't. He didn't love her. Did he?

"Another time." She said quietly to herself. InuYasha had left while she was thinking, and so she got up and started looking around the clearing. It was rather small, no bigger than her bedroom, and surrounded by a thick wall of trees. _He must have had to climb over them to get in here._ She thought. There was grass covering everywhere, except for a fire pit, that looked like InuYasha had dug it. There was a large pile of firewood next to her backpack and bow, and there were no tree limbs directly above the clearing, so you could clearly see the sky.

Kagome walked over to her backpack and began digging through it, pulling out a sleeping bag and the blanket she'd gotten from the village headman. She laid out the sleeping bag across the ground like a mattress, and put the blanket over it. After she'd made her bed, she walked over to a side of the clearing and squeezed between a couple of trees.

When she got out of the clearing, it was still pretty dense forest, and getting dark. The light was quickly fading from the sky, but Kagome was determined to find a plant or something to eat with dinner. She walked in a circle around camp, going out further if she saw something that looked edible.

She was about ready to give in, when she spotted a berry bush. She walked over to it slowly, because it was almost pitch black. She started picking berries off and using her shirt as a basket. Suddenly, the treetops shook overhead, then a great silence followed. Kagome stood carefully, listening, incase it was a demon. The ground shook beneath her feet as a tremor ran through it. Another one went by, and she realized they were footsteps. They were getting closer, but Kagome walked and stood up against a tree. She wished she'd brought her bow with her! This was demon country, and now that mount Hakurei was destroyed, there were demons everywhere. She was so stupid!

The footsteps grew louder, until a few trees seemed to be separating her sight from the demon. The next thing she saw, however, was not a giant demon, but InuYasha. He'd come with her bow, and she took it just as the trees crashed out of the way. She only saw a giant silhouette, with glowing red eyes and sharp fangs.

"It's my brother." InuYasha explained quickly. "I ran into him along the river."

The giant dog stood over them, staring at his half-demon brother and then looked at his pathetic human. He sat, and began speaking.

"InuYasha, you are lucky tonight, that I am wounded and have no wish to fight you. However, if I run into you again, you shall only be blood on my claws. Farewell."

Sesshoumaru said, as he took the shape of a glowing blue ball of light and flew into the distance beyond the tree line.

"Yeah, right!" InuYasha shouted after his half-brother.

"How'd you make him so angry as to transform, InuYasha?"

"I dunno, guess we were hunting the same fish."

"Why do you suppose he didn't fight after he saw me?"

"How should I know? My brother's not the easiest guy to figure out, or get along with." InuYasha said, smiling at his claws, which had been ready to attack his brother at an instant's threatening to Kagome. He put his hand down, and looked at Kagome. She was staring at him, but averted her gaze when he turned to watch her. She gathered a few more berries, and they headed back to camp. Kagome lit the fire with a match, and it was soon ablaze, sending shadows across the clearing. The fish InuYasha had caught were cooking, and they had eaten most of the berries. Kagome took what was left of the berries and wrapped them up for tomorrow.

As she sat back down by the fire, she began thinking. _InuYasha has been weird lately, ever since we left Sango and Miroku. I know it was early today, but he has changed a lot. Maybe it was those strangers. Maybe they just set him off a bit, or something. _InuYasha was sitting across the fire, watching Kagome, unaware that he was doing so. _InuYasha's staring at me…maybe he's thinking, and just happens to be looking this way. What is the cause of this behavior change? He's a different person, almost. Well, more of what he used to be. Just, exaggerated protectiveness and whatever else is between us. Maybe he's been possessed! By that guy... Jiko! Maybe… _Kagome shivered with the thought that InuYasha would be killed by a spell by one of those strangers.

InuYasha noticed her shiver, and got up and walked around the fire to sit next to her and keep her warm. He sat down, and reached around her, covering her with his kimono. Kagome smiled at him, and leaned into him. _Definitely not possessed. He's normal, just not embarrassed because Miroku, Sango and Shippou aren't here._

InuYasha stared into the flames as Kagome got up to go to her bed. As she tucked herself in, InuYasha watched over his shoulder. He smiled at her as she noticed he was watching. He reached back and pet her arm soothingly before turning back to the fire. Kagome smiled at his back as she drifted into sleep.

That night, she dreamt.

_There were demons. There were thousands of demons, coming straight at her! She had to get away! She sprinted down a path in the forest, running as fast as she could. _

"_Help Me!" She screamed, once, before having to use all her breath to run. The path led out of the forest, and to the bottom of a cliff. There was no way out! The demons surrounded her, and one demon came to the front. _

"_Naraku!" Kagome shouted, in fear without her bow or any means of protection. _

"_Attack the girl!" Naraku demanded of the demons. They charged, they were going to devour her, she would die! At the last second, a dark shape came from the top of the cliff and landed in front of Kagome. _

"_Wind Scar!" Kagome could have melted on the spot, hearing that wonderful voice, just when she thought all was over. Her hero killed all demons that even got near her. None of them made it away, he killed them all. After he had killed the demons, he approached Naraku, and destroyed him with his bare claws. He turned, and Kagome gasped. InuYasha was a demon! He was covered in blood, and was glaring at her. She looked into his eyes, and as soon as their eyes met, he turned back into his regular self. _

_InuYasha began walking towards Kagome, smiling at her. She reached out for him, and felt his hand touch hers, because she was watching his face. The blood all dripped off of him and disappeared as it hit the ground. He became human as he took her hand in his, and Kagome felt his cool touch. All she knew was his face was getting closer, and soon it was too close to be anything but blurry. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes and feeling his lips close over hers were his eyes. It was such a fluid motion, she seemed to be kissing water that swirled and swirled, around her and through her until she couldn't think of anything but the feel of InuYasha's lips on her own, and his hand in hers, and his other hand caressing her cheek._

She awoke suddenly, her head spinning, and saw InuYasha hadn't moved from his spot, it was still dark, and the fire was still going. InuYasha glanced back as he sensed her gaze. His eyes were thoughtful, and very clear, but had a mist of sleepiness in them.

Kagome turned her gaze to the sky, where the stars were shining through the gap in the trees, and the sliver of the moon cast a glow upon the sky around it. She watched a glimmering star for a while, before a shooting star danced across the sky for a second. She gasped with wonder, and closed her eyes to make a wish. InuYasha was still watching her, confused but soothed by her strange actions. He was used to these little quirks, and had grown quite fond of her 'shooting stars'. Kagome rolled to her side, done wishing, and watched InuYasha.

"Good night." Kagome said, and was surprised at the softness and tenderness of her voice.

"G-g' night." InuYasha responded, also somewhat surprised at her voice and his own. Since when did he stutter?

Kagome smiled and fell asleep again, her imagination dulled into nothing.

**Well, hope you liked that chapter. Bet you wonder what Kagome wished for. I don't rightfully know myself, but it might come true. Okay, remember, they still have to make it to the well and pick up supplies, then they have to go meet Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara. It's not over until… I say it is. And it's not over. So there. **


	5. A Meadow and a Jewel Shard

The Sun and the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Zelda or any T.V. shows.

**Chapter 5: A Meadow and a Jewel Shard**

Kagome woke to the last branch of the embers snapping as a breeze blew over it. She pulled tighter into her blanket as the breeze passed over her. After she was warm enough to move, she stretched, and got out all the kinks of sleeping curled up in a ball. She looked around, and saw her bed in front of her, with her blanket. _That's not right… if my blankets over there…_She looked behind her and saw InuYasha's sleeping face about three inches from where her head just was.

InuYasha woke up slowly, and yawned. He opened his eyes and saw Kagome staring at him over her shoulder, and realized he was lying next to her. He jumped up and skidded across the ground as Kagome did, and they ended up against opposite walls of the clearing. They glanced at each other, and saw that they were both very red.

Five minutes later, when they had everything packed to hit the road, InuYasha went up to Kagome and glanced at her eyes. It made her blush again, and InuYasha became embarrassed. They headed toward the path that led to Kaede's village.

Kagome rode down the road alone, with InuYasha leaping through the trees above her. When she had left the clearing that morning, a couple of horses had been tied outside. InuYasha had gotten them during the night, while she'd been sleeping. He'd traded the last of their food and money, however. It didn't bother her at all; she'd been hungry before, and they could always get some more money. It wasn't like there wasn't any food anywhere.

She was riding along now, marveling at the beautiful scenery of the landscape. There were wildflowers along the side of the forest path, and off to her left there was a huge open field full of flowers and tall grasses. She wondered for a second if anything was in those grasses, waiting to ambush her, but then she knew InuYasha would see if anything was there. The meadows were back-dropped by some distant green mountains. _It's hard to believe there could be so many demons out here._

The line of trees ended on her right, and her horse was nearly stumbled as InuYasha landed on its back. Kagome looked back at him, and then continued looking around, for they were now in a wide prairie, filled with fragrances and streams. They crossed a bridge, and InuYasha lost his balance. He held Kagome's shoulders until he could sit again on his own. She didn't mind a bit, and was growing used to his touch.

Her horse was cantering along the path, which was becoming, it seemed, less and less traveled by. Grasses grew over it until there were only the small ruts carts had made, where grasses were never to grow again. A large brown horse was carrying InuYasha and Kagome, and a smaller gray one was trailing along next to it, carrying Kagome's backpack and bow. Kagome was using her blanket as a saddle, because the horses had just come with bridles.

She'd never felt this light! Traveling by horseback was something they should have thought of ages ago. She was going much faster than her bike could carry her, and once you settled into it, horseback became very comfortable. The horse seemed to sense her joy, and gave a slight buck before running all-out across the flat meadow. This little 'buck' unseated InuYasha, who clung to Kagome like his life depended on it. He'd never really appreciated horses; they were hard to stay on top of, and mostly frightened easily. He could run faster, maybe, and wasn't so big and obvious. _No wonder they get attacked a lot… they're the biggest piece of meat out here._

After the horse had run itself and its companion out, it slowed to a walk. InuYasha realized he was still holding Kagome. He considered not moving for a second, then let go and stood on the horse's back. This was much better, he could see all around. They were in the middle of the meadow. After running itself out, the horse had only made it halfway. InuYasha sighed, and lay down in a small ball on top of the horse and Kagome's blanket. He was hungry, he realized, but shrugged it off. _We don't have food, just a couple horses. No use obsessing over it. _

Kagome looked behind her at InuYasha, and smiled even more than she had been because of the dash across the meadow. She was tired from the run, but seemed to be more aware of everything around her. The run had awoken some strange instinct in her, and she felt like… she didn't know. Hugging something? Running again? Instead, she pulled the horse to a stop at another bridge. She dismounted, and walked over to the water. The horses drank some water, and Kagome tied them to an odd rock. InuYasha had sat on the brown one's rump, even when he'd been leaning forward to get to the water because of the slanted bank down to the river. The horses were cool and calm again, and grazing around their boulder.

Kagome walked over to a patch of wild herbs she'd spotted from horseback. After examining them, she determined they were edible, and that she could make some tea. She pulled out her water heater and gathered some water from the river. After a while, she had a meal of plants and tea set up.

"InuYasha! Lunch." She called, and InuYasha appeared by her side, staring intently at 'lunch'. He picked up some of the herbs, and began eating them slowly. They were spice herbs, so he drank a lot of tea and water in between bites. They ate a quiet lunch, surrounded by a peaceful meadow.

"InuYasha…"

"Hmm?"

"I sense a Jewel Shard."

InuYasha immediately finished his lunch.

"Where?"

"It's distant… but it's getting closer… fast."

"Which way?"

"I can't exactly tell. Over toward the forest along this path."

Kagome went over to the horses and pulled her bow off of the small gray horse. She barely had time to string it before the demon was visible.

A giant Dragon demon appeared over the forest in front of the two, about two miles away, but approaching fast. It wasn't long before it was directly over them, but it seemed to pay them no mind.

"Demon! Get back here!" InuYasha shouted, causing the dragon to circle and land in front of them, sending a tremor through the earth and a large gust through the once still air. The horses reared and shied, obtaining the dragon's interest.

"You possess a jewel shard, right?" InuYasha shouted, so his words would reach the dragon's ears.

The dragon slowly lowered its magnificent burgundy head, and looked InuYasha straight in the eye. Kagome felt InuYasha suddenly tremble.

"_Yes, I have ownership of such an object."_

"Well, hand it over, or we'll have to take it." InuYasha stated. Kagome had moved even closer to InuYasha, and he'd found a new strength, even though the dragon was using magic to take it.

The dragon turned its gaze upon Kagome, this girl who was able to give others strength, who didn't shudder at all. Kagome felt her power being drained, and somehow put up a shield of spirit energy in a panicked attempt. The dragon's eyes widened for a second in surprise.

"_Not many are able to stand up against dragon magic. This girl is a priestess. You are her half-demon. I don't believe you have enough power to take the jewel from me. The girl has power to block my spells, but not for long, she won't."_

"You won't lay a claw on Kagome!" InuYasha shouted. The dragon lifted its head to its extent, and stared at the pathetic challengers. InuYasha drew the Tetsusaiga, and once again the dragon was surprised, for the sword possessed a demonic aura that seemed threatening. He blew a jet of flame at the two, hoping to finish them off, but also testing them. If they could evade his flame, he might actually have to fight them.

InuYasha quickly picked up Kagome with his free arm, and carried her out of harm's way across the river. He left his cloak with her, to keep her safe from the flames that he was sure there would be more of.

InuYasha turned after making sure Kagome was alright, and wasted no time in sending a Wind Scar towards the giant dragon demon. The Wind Scar hit the dragon full in the stomach, and evaporated. It left a small scorch mark where it had hit, but no other damage was done. The dragon roared in fury, and began sending flame after InuYasha, who ran around the demon, with the flames following. He passed close to the horses, and then he bounded across the river and passed by Kagome. He looked back for a second, and saw the horses rearing in fright of the flames that passed so close to them. He also saw Kagome falling to the ground, under his robe. He had to finish this demon quickly! He couldn't let Kagome suffer, and they needed the horses to make it the rest of the way, to carry their supplies.

He leapt onto the dragon's shoulder, and began to hack at the neck of the beast. His attempts were in vain; nothing seemed able to pierce its hide. His ears twitched as he heard Kagome yelling.

"InuYasha! The Jewel Shard! It's on the dragon's forehead, right between his eyes!"

"Got it!" InuYasha yelled back, and leapt up to the dragon's head. He chopped at the broad forehead, grazing his blade across the surface. Tetsusaiga caught the jewel shard, and split it in half. The dragon lifted its head and caught Tetsusaiga in its mouth, swallowing the fragment it had severed. InuYasha yanked his sword free of the demon's grasp, severing its mouth. The dragon lifted its clawed forearm, and swatted InuYasha away, sending him hurtling to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kagome yelled, as she ran over to where he was falling. She got directly behind him, and was sent tumbling backwards as InuYasha hit her and rolled away. She got up and shook herself off, already running over to InuYasha, who was sitting up, wiping a smear of blood off his face. Kagome gasped, because InuYasha was covered in blood. She realized it was dragon blood as a large drop fell from its mouth, landing near the couple.

The dragon shook its head, spraying them and the horses in blood. It roared into the sky, making the earth tremble and blood rain. InuYasha stood up, with Kagome lifting him from his arm, and they both faced the dragon with their weapons.

"Ready to finish him, Kagome?" InuYasha said quietly, smirking.

"Ready if you are." Kagome replied.

The demon began forming a huge demonic aura at its mouth, getting ready to fire. The Tetsusaiga began swirling, and pulsing with its own aura, ready to do what it had to. InuYasha lifted Tetsusaiga as the demon shot the ball of demonic energy.

"Backlash Wave!" InuYasha shouted, and Kagome aimed at the dragon's forehead. She fired her arrow, which lined up with InuYasha's backlash wave, and the arrow hit the demon, followed quickly by Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack. InuYasha covered Kagome as a blinding light filled the plain, and the demon blew into shattered remains.

As the smoke cleared, InuYasha stood, holding Kagome in a protective hug. He let go of her shoulders and ran his hands down her arms to her hands and held them.

"It's gone. And we got a jewel shard! I wonder why Naraku didn't have that shard? Maybe he hired it to kill us while we were without our friends." Kagome wondered.

"Well didn't work, did it?" InuYasha said, obviously rather pleased with their latest feat.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha, and then realized he was still holding her hands. InuYasha noticed she was becoming embarrassed, and then also realized that they were holding hands. He didn't let go of one hand, however.

"Where's the jewel shard?" He asked, still holding her hand. Kagome's mind had gone all fuzzy, and it took her about a minute to process the question and find an answer. She started walking towards the glowing light she saw on the ground, and picked up a piece of the shard. InuYasha picked up another, and put it in her hand. Kagome blushed furiously while she began to mend the jewel shard by focusing her attention and praying, as she had done with Kikyo once. InuYasha watched her, as she repaired it, right beneath his hand.

_She's so beautiful. Why has it taken me so long to realize this? Her eyes… they're so deep, like… like Kikyo's, but these eyes are so much better. Kagome is so different from Kikyo… she's happier, kind, and doesn't hate. She protects me when I'm a mere human… why can't I think clearly! This makes no sense to me! I care for her more than myself… it has been so for such a long time, yet my feelings toward her have grown nothing but stronger! Is this… love…?_

**Lovely, is it not? Much better than my first fan fiction, don't those of you who've read Feudal Christmastime agree? Well, they're making their way to Kaede's village, they should be there in… let's see… night one- forest clearing, night two… small abandoned hut in the meadow… night three- cliff side cavern… night four- Kagome's house. Yay! Lotsa time left!**


	6. Oops, It Slipped

The Sun and the Moon

Disclaimer: Who has all rights and ownership properties of InuYasha now? That would still be not me. Get it? Good. That's what this is here for.

**Chapter 6: Oops, It Slipped**

InuYasha and Kagome let go of each other's hands, and began walking to the horses. As they looked over them, there were some areas where the tips of their coats had been singed, but they had no flesh wounds. Kagome placed the repaired jewel shard in her small glass bottle on her necklace. She took InuYasha's Kimono and her blanket (it had caught all the blood that fell on the brown horse; the small gray one was covered in splotches still) and went far upstream, until InuYasha was only a tiny black dot to her. There, she began the process of scrubbing all the blood off herself and cleaning the clothes.

Downstream, InuYasha was standing in the water, bathing himself. He'd put his pants under a rock in the water, so the current was cleaning them. He was clean in no time, but stayed in the water. Pretty soon, blood ran down the river from upstream, where Kagome was cleaning. InuYasha smelled it, and was also trying to pay attention to any new scents, incase there were more demons. How could he protect Kagome if she was only a spot upstream? He got out of the water and shook himself dry. He shook out his now-clean pants until they were merely damp, and put them on. Kagome was still washing his shirt, however.

InuYasha was about to untie the horses and start heading over to Kagome when he smelled the one person who he couldn't dislike more: Koga. Soon enough, he saw the whirlwind that announced his arrival. Koga ran up to InuYasha and knocked him over, before stopping and looking around for Kagome.

"Where is she?" Koga announced, in his deep voice. "What have you done with my Kagome?"

"Feh… I wouldn't go looking for her just now, wolf. You'd be in for a nasty surprise."

"Like what? She's not hurt, is she?"

"No, Kagome's fine."

"Then how come there's blood everywhere?"

"Just a small demon problem."

"Are you sure Kagome's fine?"

"Better than you'd be if you found her."

"Where is she?"

"Fine, your funeral… she's upstream. Don't say I didn't warn you."

As Koga headed upstream, InuYasha sat back and watched. It didn't take long for Kagome to explode. He could hear her from all the way downstream. InuYasha smiled as he saw Koga's whirlwind reappear and head towards him. It came up it him, and stopped right in front of him.

"So, Koga, have fun?" Koga was covered in bruises, and a shoe-print on the side of his face.

"You mutt! You conveniently left out a few important details! Like she's bathing!"

"Well, you just wanted to know where she was. I told you."

"I'm only sticking around so I can explain to Kagome, and talk to her. I'll be over there, waiting for her." Koga stated, and sat on the edge of the bank, quite far from InuYasha.

A few minutes later, Kagome returned, in a stormy mood. Koga jumped up, and got right to explaining after picking up her hands.

"You're mutt over there conveniently left out a few important details, I'm sorry for any discomfort I caused you, my precious Kagome."

Kagome was blushing, but her mood lifted.

"It's okay, Koga, just fine. There are more perverted people in this world." Kagome said, thinking of Miroku. She remembered when she and InuYasha had first met Miroku, and he had asked her to bear his children. InuYasha had been pretty upset and protective then, too… in fact, where was he now?

As if in answer, InuYasha shoved between Kagome and Koga, holding his bare arms out like a wall.

"Watch it, Koga." He said threateningly.

Koga was about to respond when Kagome intervened.

"InuYasha, here's your kimono." She said, handing it back to him clean and dry.

"Thanks, Kagome. InuYasha said, and hugged Kagome, shooting a gloating smirk over her shoulder at Koga who looked like he'd been hit with Kagome's shoe again.

They separated, and Kagome was blushing more than ever. Koga took her hands again, after knocking InuYasha to the ground.

"Kagome, I must be off again, we never seem to have much time." He gave her hands a quick squeeze, and then started leaving. "I'll bring you Naraku's head!" He shouted to her over his shoulder, and was gone.

"Stupid wolf." InuYasha said disdainfully, as he and Kagome continued along the trail. The blush was still ebbing off of Kagome's face.

"InuYasha, he's just trying to help."

"Yeah, but does he have to take your hands every time?" InuYasha said, scowling.

"Is that such a bad thing?" InuYasha suddenly cringed, realizing what he'd said, and how there was no way he could pass it off as anything other than jealousy. Kagome smiled at him, realizing his situation, and didn't press the issue.

**Well, another chapter finished. Spring Break's great, huh? I'm getting so many chapters done… and saving all the days of homework for Saturday and Sunday. Yay me! Keep in mind, I appreciate any comments, etc. On to the next chapter.**


	7. Night of the New Moon

The Sun and Moon

Disclaimer: Ok, I wanna get to the good stuff, so I'll make this quick: I do not own InuYasha or any related characters, shows, or products.

Chapter 7: Night of the New Moon 

"InuYasha, the sun's setting. We should find some shelter." Kagome suggested.

They were now at the edge of the plain; the path had wound so much, but they had to follow it or risk getting lost. They only ran into one other traveler, or string of travelers, actually, along the way. It was a horse trader, and InuYasha had traded in the small gray horse for the great gray stallion they now possessed. The horse trader had given them so much because it had been covered in dragon blood, and he thought it was a magic horse. The brown horse had gotten them some money and a sack full of fruits.

InuYasha didn't see the point in getting another horse. He had argued with Kagome about it, but she had a way of maneuvering so that she got her way. Actually, it was rather direct. She said 'sit', and he hit the ground hard until he agreed.

So they were now traveling, looking for a small house or somewhere they could stay for the night. In the last light of the day, they came upon an abandoned hut in the side of a small hill, like a dugout. The doorway was facing the horizon opposite where the sun was setting. It was in great shape, three walls being made out of the hill, and the front had a large doorway. There was evidence of a fire pit inside, and InuYasha had barely enough headroom; his ears grazed the roof. He laid Tetsusaiga against a wall, and started tidying up the fire pit as Kagome searched for firewood.

InuYasha barely noticed as he changed; he'd completely forgotten about his transformation. His claws shortened and rounded, becoming fingernails, and his ears slowly disappeared, and human ears appeared on the sides of his head. His toenails shortened and rounded also, while his hair darkened in the last rays of the sun. His eyes became darker, more human. He sat cross-legged in the doorway when he had finished, with his arms folded, waiting for Kagome's return.

Kagome was going around the small thicket that wasn't too far away from the hut, and she was using her bare hands to break dead sticks off and throw them into a growing pile. When she had as much as she could carry, she headed back to the dugout, just after the sun had set and the sky was a dark blue.

When Kagome came down off the hill and turned to look at the house, she nearly dropped all the firewood. InuYasha was sitting there, and he was human! How could she have forgotten, it was the night of the new moon! She'd seen the last sliver of the moon last night! She picked up the sticks she'd dropped, and took them up to InuYasha, who took her load off and set the pile in the corner opposite the fire pit. He selected a few small sticks that would catch easily and a few larger ones that would burn for a while, and set them up in the fire pit.

Kagome lit a match to light it as she wondered why InuYasha was in such a good mood. Normally on the night of the new moon, he was agitated with his weakness, and made it known to others. Tonight, however, he didn't seem to notice. Maybe he really hadn't noticed. She should tell him, but he did seem happier… she would let him find out.

Kagome shook the match out, and put it in the ground. The fire was in a corner of two dirt walls, and she and InuYasha gathered around it, holding out their hands to warm them. The sticks began burning faster than Kagome had thought, and InuYasha volunteered to go and get more. He didn't like the smoke the dying branches were making. He insisted that Kagome stayed, because she had wanted to go with him. She sat down by the fire and sighed as InuYasha left. She sat with her back to the fire and watched the doorway.

InuYasha made his way to the small grove, and got his claws ready to chop up some trees. When he pulled his hand back, he caught a glimpse of his nails and examined them a little closer. He cursed it as he realized he was human. He scanned the night sky and quickly found the new moon rising above the tree line. He stared at it for a while, thinking of the emotions it caused him to become human.

He hated being human. Humans were so weak. They could hardly defend themselves. They had no keen senses, and no means of protection. They were slow thinkers, missing a few senses, and slow to react. Humans were tied up with so many emotions that he didn't know how Kagome could stand it. He was so much more stubborn when he was human, and felt more towards Kagome. When he was half demon, he loved her as if she were kind of an owner to a pet, but she didn't treat him as a pet. He was her equal. To her, everyone was equal. He didn't understand. When he was human, he loved her like another person, like there was nothing in the world between them. It was so strange to him, and this time, he wasn't surrounded by his friends. Just Kagome. He wondered how his friends were doing for a second before realizing what he'd come outside to do, and he set to work breaking the branches by hand.

Kagome sat, staring intently at the door. She couldn't just sit here; she wanted to be with InuYasha. He was a human at the moment, even if he hadn't noticed. He had told her to stay here, though, and usually, she did what he said and stayed out of trouble that could have made whatever situation worse.

She sighed again, feeling lonely, so she went to the front door where the horse was tied. The horse walked over to her and shoved its nose against her hand. She smiled at it softly, seeing it was bored too. She walked around to its side and launched herself onto its back. The horse was still tied right outside the door, and only shifted its weight when Kagome got on.

Kagome listened for InuYasha as she lay across the horse's back as it grazed. After she'd listened for a minute and didn't hear anything, she began to worry. She sat up to listen better, because she couldn't see the grove from where she was. She considered standing on the horse's back, as InuYasha had. She figured it would be fine, but was very shaky as she stood slowly. The horse glanced back for a second before tuning back to the grass at its feet. Kagome stood and saw the grove, and a shadow of InuYasha standing really still, staring at something. She traced his gaze to the new moon, and caught her breath.

_What is he thinking about? _Kagome wondered, and barely thought it before InuYasha suddenly moved towards the nearest shrub and began breaking it up. She looked around, to make sure nothing was around the grove that could hurt InuYasha, and then lay back down across the horse. After sitting there for a few seconds, a chill ran through her. It was pretty cold, now that the sun had set, and getting colder. Kagome slid off the horse and went to warm herself by the fire.

Ten minutes later, Kagome turned as her blanket she'd hung in the doorway was brushed aside, and InuYasha stood in the doorway with a huge bundle of firewood. He looked at her for a second, and then went to put up the wood in a corner. He came and sat by the fire, with his arms and legs folded, shivering.

"Inu… InuYasha?" Kagome said questioningly. She was pretty shocked. It wasn't _that_ cold outside, was it? She reached out for his shoulder slowly, and when she touched it it was cold as ice. InuYasha turned his head to look at what was touching his shoulder. Kagome gasped when she felt how cold he was, and because whenever he looked at her when he was human, his eyes were so… deep.

InuYasha watched Kagome for a few seconds before turning back to the fire. Kagome slowly inched her hand up to his neck, then around his other shoulder when he didn't move. She wanted to warm him up but wasn't sure if he'd accept her help. She closed her hand on his far shoulder and gently pulled him into her. She sucked her breath in; he surprised her with his reaction.

InuYasha scooted closer to Kagome, and lay across her lap. He had his eyes closed, and seemed like he was perfectly content and very relaxed. Kagome jumped a little, because he felt like ice, and was lying across her lap. She reached down to hug him and keep him warm. She lifted him some, and the only movement he made was to help her move himself. Kagome hugged him to her, and set her chin on top of his head. She wanted to keep him warm, and safe, and comfortable.

After a while, she felt him sleeping. She gently lowered his head to her lap, and put a few more sticks in the fire. InuYasha had warmed up, and Kagome was tired. She stayed awake for a few more minutes to check for danger. She threw the biggest pieces of wood onto the fire, and then fell asleep, her last vision being of InuYasha's sleeping head in her lap.

**If you didn't get it by now, I called it 'romance' for a good reason. If you are all squishy inside, like your insides will burst out your ears, they haven't even kissed yet. Yet. So I'm an obsessed fan, but guess what? You read this fan fiction, and you made it to chapter 7! I apologize to those of you that would like to barf. Please, if you feel nauseous at any time, DISCONTINUE READING! If you don't like it, don't suffer through it! Oh, and this will be kept clean: there will be nothing like any 'adult' themed stuff. If I've been hinting at it (They've been spending the nights together, sorry, get over it, it's rated T for a reason) it's NOT GONNA HAPPEN. I'm sure SOME sicko must have written something like that, so if you're into it, go read theirs. Did I cut my readers in half? I hope not. Well, I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I find out what's going to happen.**


	8. They Caught Up To Us Imagine That

The Sun and Moon

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY RELATED SHOWS, RIGHTS, ETC. INCLUDING ZELDA.

**Chapter 8: They Caught Up To Us. Imagine That.**

Kagome woke up to light coming in through a crack in the wall of the hut. _I'm stiff._ She looked around from where she was at, and saw InuYasha's leg right below her head. She sat up, and saw his head in her lap. She'd been lying across his leg, which was stretched out behind him as he lay on his back using her lap as a pillow. _No wonder I'm stiff._ She gazed down upon the one she unknowingly loved, and brushed her fingers across his cheek. He became a half demon as the sun fully emerged from the horizon.

Kagome watched as he transformed back, his hair growing light with the light that filled the room, his nails becoming claws, his dog ears sprouting. When he had transformed, she brushed his ear with her fingers, and considered whispering her secret into it. The horse outside neighed, causing InuYasha's previously calm face into an annoyed one. _Whatever dream he was having, it was obviously a good one, if he didn't want to be woken up._ She thought, as his eyes opened. He saw Kagome; his whole world consisted of her at the moment. The horse kicked the wall of the hut with its front foot, causing InuYasha to become aware of the rest of the world.

InuYasha reached up around Kagome and she lifted him to his feet as she got up. Kagome brushed herself off as InuYasha let go of her and stared at the door. His senses had returned, and there was a familiar hated scent outside. Kagome froze in the middle of picking up her bow, arrows, and backpack as she noticed InuYasha sniffing. They stood there, completely still, listening.

"Hey horse. Where's your owner? Is he in this hut?" Kagome held her breath when she recognized the voice. It was Jiko. She headed towards InuYasha as Jiko's footsteps drew towards the door flap. InuYasha strode over to it and pulled it off the wall just before Jiko pulled it back. Jiko jumped about a foot, and InuYasha jumped a bit too. They stared at each other for a second; Jiko saw his enemy and the girl behind him a ways with her backpack on and her bow at her side, and InuYasha saw an annoyance that was too close to his possessions.

InuYasha walked out the door after grabbing Kagome's hand. They walked past Jiko, InuYasha completely ignoring him, and Kagome staring at InuYasha, trying to figure him out. He didn't seem so quick to anger anymore, now that they'd been spending some time together. Maybe it was her, maybe it was… something else, but what else could it be?

Jiko stood speechless at the doorway as InuYasha put the blanket over the horse, followed by Kagome, untied it, and began to walk away leading it. He'd left what remained of the firewood pile, and the ashes that littered the fireplace. Jiko looked around inside before deciding to continue along the trail. Today, he could leave a note for Somika, because he was pretty sure she was still following him. He'd follow these strangers and find out how the girl got things that obviously weren't from this time. He would then come back here and meet Somika…. But first he had to find some food for her and lay it out where she could find it, and perhaps start a fire, too.

After InuYasha had walked into the forest a ways, he turned to look at Kagome. She was sitting up on the horses back, not caring how they got where they were going, just knowing InuYasha would take her there. InuYasha stopped the horse and climbed up on it behind Kagome. He felt like bothering her today; being playful, if not just to forget the morning intrusion. The horse began walking slowly along the trail.

InuYasha wanted to spend as much personal time with Kagome as he could. He had to try to get that kiss today sometime, because after today, they would be on crowded roads around Kaede's village. He'd set himself on it, and was too stubborn to think anything otherwise. He wrapped his arms around her middle and hugged her to him. Kagome, pleasantly surprised, hugged his arms, and InuYasha put his chin on her shoulder. This position made shivers run up and down her spine, but as the day wore on she relaxed into his embrace. She reclined, letting her head fall back against his shoulder, making her neck longer and leaving it open. _I'm too comfortable._ She thought, but only for an instant. InuYasha closed his grip more, and Kagome lay back against him.

The horse tripped over a root growing across the road that led through another forest. Kagome's head snapped back up, and InuYasha cursed the horse in his mind. _I was just getting her comfortable, too… _he thought sullenly. InuYasha sighed as he laid his head back on her shoulder.

InuYasha let go of her middle and slowly took the reins of the horse from her. _I can still see if she trusts me._ He thought, as he gave the horse a hard kick. It bolted, as he thought it would. Kagome tensed up, preparing to fall, and clinging to InuYasha's arms like her life depended on it. He smiled and kicked the horse some more.

After the horse had run for about a minute, Kagome had completely changed. She had relaxed into the joy of the ride, and had looped her arms backwards around InuYasha's stomach, and locked her hands together so she wouldn't lose her grip. InuYasha started pulling back on the reins, and the horse began slowing. It kept running, though, so InuYasha pulled back a little harder. The horse flew to a stop, sending Kagome hurtling forward onto its neck and taking InuYasha with her. InuYasha scooted backwards, followed by Kagome. They caught their breaths, and began moving along at a walk again. _Maybe horses aren't that bad._ InuYasha thought as they continued. Kagome had relaxed again, even though every other time she'd relaxed, something exciting or somewhat scary had happened.

InuYasha wrapped her in a hug again, and buried his head in her hair. _She smells so good._ He had to desensitize her to touch, so it wouldn't be an awkward kiss. He'd seen those before… didn't look fun. Kagome didn't seem to care. She was a bit scared, because she felt she would do anything for him now, if he asked. She knew he wouldn't ask anything of her that was downright wrong, but there were many things that were of that nature… anything she thought of, she imagined him whispering into her ear, and could see herself saying yes. She didn't like feeling this helpless, but she would do anything for him. She sighed, and relaxed fully into his arms. _Oh well… I trust him. He's not like Miroku. He's not like that at all. _

InuYasha sat straight up, having caught scent of Jiko, again. It'd been like this for the past hour… the wind shifting slightly and Jiko's scent drifting in and out. _He's following us, I'm sure of it. We have to leave now and get as far away from here as possible. This horse can't go fast enough far enough. I want to be with Kagome! If this stranger keeps tailing us…_

"_Kagome…_" InuYasha whispered gently into her ear. Her heart leapt to her throat. _No, he wouldn't --- he couldn't ask me any of those things! It's coming true! I should stop daydreaming!_ Kagome mentally punished herself and swallowed.

"_Yes?_" She squeaked.

"_We're being trailed. We have to leave here; we have to leave the horse. Put your bow and backpack on, then I'll jump off the horse and you'll jump on my back, alright?"_

"_Yes, ok." _Kagome's heart was slowing down from the frantic beat it had upheld in the seconds between her answer and his reply. She slowly put her backpack on, with help from InuYasha. After she put her bow and quiver on, InuYasha slid off the right side, and put his left arm on her lower leg. He looked up at her. _Ready?_ His eyes asked. Kagome nodded, and pulled the blanket off the horse when she jumped to his back. The horse ran along the trail, and Kagome watched it continue as the trees slowly crowded her view. She turned to InuYasha as he bounded away through the treetops, and tucked the blanket away. She hugged InuYasha as they left the horse and Jiko far behind.

**And so, to the end of another great chapter, I bid thee: dost thou haveth any comments or questions? Please send any in reviews. Thanks. is awesome. Love the searches. But there are too many adult-themed or really out there fan fictions. Most of them aren't even IN Rumiko's world. Oh well… it's my job (appointed by myself) to bring you a genuine fan fiction, of something that might actually be able to happen, but probably won't, hence the name 'fan FICTION'. It takes place in feudal Japan, and don't ask me how Jiko and Somika got there. That won't actually happen, but some weird person could turn up out there on the show, and act like them. Like that weird exorcist lady. Remember her? Ok, well, point being, I'm writing a fan fiction with the ACTUAL characters from the REAL show, and leaving no one out, pretty much. **


	9. Sunset's Desires

The Sun and Moon

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any rights to INUYASHA or related products, titles, etc.

Chapter 9: Sunset's Desires / End of Day the Third 

Kagome lay against InuYasha's back as he bounded through the forest. She watched the trees pass in boredom as they flew by, steadily slowing. InuYasha turned back to look at Kagome and offered a small smile. She smiled back, and then tightened her grip around his middle as he suddenly slipped off the next branch he landed on. He began to fall backwards toward the ground, and then righted himself just before Kagome hit. He hit the ground sooner than he thought he would, and his legs buckled under the sudden unexpected pressure. He sprawled out in a roll; desperately trying to stop so he wouldn't roll over Kagome before realizing she wasn't on his back any more.

Kagome had fallen off when InuYasha hit the ground, and after quickly checking herself, was running up to the slowing InuYasha. He lay on his back, having finally come to a stop, and Kagome tripped onto him, enveloping him in a hug. The force she hit him with sent him rolling again, but much slower. He was pretty stunned, only getting enough of his consciousness back to hold onto Kagome. He rolled over her a few times before holding his hand out and grabbing a small plant to stop them from rolling all the way down the hill. It snapped, and they continued.

Kagome ducked into him, and he kept one arm around her, trying to keep his body weight off her whenever he was on top. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Kagome felt herself stop moving and sat up slowly. She was lying with her front half on InuYasha and her feet were off to the side. She looked at his face, and nearly laughed. He was very dizzy, but not injured. Something like that hadn't happened in a long time… in fact, it'd never happened. She'd never pictured InuYasha stumbling then rolling down a hill.

_Maybe it was kind of my fault… _Kagome thought, somewhat guiltily, as she pulled InuYasha to his feet by offering her hand out to him. He stood and wobbled, leaning against Kagome. He looked at her to see if she would be mad at him for causing her to get all bruised up. He was surprised when she was laughing, although her eyes were deeply concerned.

"Kagome… are you ok?" InuYasha asked feebly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Been better, been a lot worse." Kagome smiled at him, and began climbing the hill. Her backpack, blanket, and bow were up there still… she'd taken them off to get to InuYasha when he went rolling.

It wasn't long before InuYasha and Kagome were on the move again, but InuYasha had to take semi-frequent breaks because his arm was too sore to hold onto her. Kagome eventually just told him to take off his shirt so she could get a good look at it, and saw a huge bruise formed along the side. She wrapped his upper arm a little tightly, and InuYasha moved his arm around to try the bandages. He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Kagome." Kagome smiled back. She loved the sound of his voice, and when he said her name… she sighed.

"No problem, InuYasha." InuYasha picked her up again and they were on their way. InuYasha thought her voice was the greatest treasure… she hadn't used it much lately, and when she said his name he felt at peace.

It wasn't long before the sun had begun its decline, and InuYasha put his plan into action. He came to a large cliff side and bounded up its face to a cave in the side. It faced opposite from the sun, but he didn't care much. It was a barren cliff, more like a rock in the middle of a forest, towering about twenty feet above the tallest trees. There was a lone tree growing at the top, filled with leaves of springtime turned to summer. InuYasha let Kagome off in the cave, and let her set up her things. The cave was rather large, and it had a ledge about three feet off the bottom of it. InuYasha didn't know much about this cave, just where it was and that some human had climbed here and made it, before a demon attacked them and made it its home.

_Oh yeah… the demon…_ InuYasha sniffed the air and caught its scent at once. It was in the back of the cave, stunned that people would just come right into its home. Kagome set her backpack and weapon down on the ledge, and laid her blanket out about ten feet from the edge of the cave, which led to a small balcony-like rock, then a ledge some forty feet below. She looked over it, which sent shivers up her spine. She looked to the side of the front, and saw a small place where you could climb to the top. She started walking over to it but stopped in her tracks as she heard a demon voice.

InuYasha had been standing near her the whole time, watching the back of the cave. He now perked his ears up to listen better.

"_How dare you enter my home! You sshall pay for thisss tresspasssing. You musst die!"_

Kagome let out a small 'eep!' before running over behind InuYasha. A pair of glowing yellow eyes with slit pupils formed in the blackness of the back, and then a giant snakehead appeared. InuYasha had been ready to defend Kagome, but now stood as if someone had just asked him to kill a cockroach. He walked over to the snake after it had coiled in the light. It lunged at him, and he grabbed it by a tooth, slamming it to the rock floor. It coiled in pain, and InuYasha grabbed its tail and flung it out and far away from the cave. Kagome saw it crash through some trees, then slither to the top of them and give the two of them a final glare before leaving in a hurry.

InuYasha walked up to Kagome.

"Do you need help setting up the blanket?"

"Um… yeah, could you grab those two corners?"

Kagome got the bed set up, and InuYasha gathered rocks and made a circle of them near the opening, but far away enough from the blanket to be safe. He sat out on the landing, staring at the sky, wondering if the sun had set yet. Kagome walked up behind him and bent over, leaning on his shoulders.

"Want to watch the sun set?" She asked. InuYasha turned to her, and the gleam in his eyes told her everything she wanted to know. Kagome grabbed his hand, and after pulling him up, he didn't let go until they were at the top of the cliff.

Kagome walked deliberately across it, very joyful and certain. InuYasha watched her walk into the sun. It was about two minutes from touching the horizon. InuYasha was awestruck as Kagome stood at the edge of the cliff, very sure footed, and breathing in the refreshing air. He loved it when she was here, in the feudal era, because she always seemed to love it here. In this light, the sun made her look angelic, and as she turned slowly, it seemed, the sun was right beside her head, and her glistening hair swirled around her beautiful face. _Tonight, I will get my desire, perhaps as the sun sets. _

Kagome stood at the edge of the cliff, marveling at the colors the sky had been dyed. She took a deep breath, and looked back at InuYasha. He was staring at her as if she were an angel. He shook his head slightly, and walked over to her. Kagome sat on the edge of the cliff, and InuYasha sat beside her left side. He couldn't take his eyes off her face, but eventually wrenched his gaze away to look at the sunset. It was nothing compared to who sat next to him. Kagome gazed out, over the miles of flat forest, into the distance. It was all so beautiful, but not as astonishingly gorgeous as the one that was here to share it with.

As the sun touched the horizon, Kagome felt warmth on the back of her hand. She didn't even look down, just felt for the place on InuYasha's hand where hers fit perfectly, and laced her fingers through his. InuYasha felt extremely pleased with himself for this feat, but knew it wasn't his goal. Kagome sighed with the beauty of everything around her, and leaned against InuYasha. He released her hand and put his arm around her waist as her arm crept around his neck. He pulled her close to him, and he grew a little nervous as the moment approached.

Kagome sat against him, and her right hand found his free hand, and they held each other, while still staring at the sunset. The sun was half set, now a little more than, now almost gone. InuYasha lifted his head from Kagome's, and she looked at him to see if something was wrong. Her eyes shone as she saw the love in his, the genuine care, his soul, and the sun's sparkle. He let go of her hand, and slowly pulled her tighter to him from her waist. His hand touched her cheek, so softly, as he leaned towards her and she leaned to him.

Their lips met as the sun disappeared, but neither saw it go down, for they were to intrigued in the kiss. It was heaven yet rain; golden, yet fire. InuYasha kissed Kagome with such a passion, she wasn't sure if she could match. When he finally let go of her, she was gasping for breath, and rightly so, for it would have left anyone breathless.

InuYasha sat back, and took a deep breath. He watched Kagome, and saw her breathing slow to normal again as the colors faded from the sky. When Kagome turned to look at InuYasha, He reached toward her in the spur of the moment and hugged her fiercely. Kagome hugged him back, and gasped slightly as he lifted her up, one hand under her knees and the other behind her shoulders, as if she were an infant. She wrapped her arms around his neck, even though she knew he wouldn't drop her. InuYasha looked at her eyes, her deep, joyous embers of light, and stood still as Kagome leaned to him again.

He leaned down to her, and they exchanged a small peck, full on the lips. InuYasha stood still for a while longer, just watching her, before heading down to the cave. He set her down so gently that she didn't know she'd touched the ground until InuYasha let go of her. He smiled at her as he jumped off the ledge to the forest below, and soon after, Kagome saw a dead tree fall. InuYasha came back with a hollow log in sections, and a bunch of smaller branches. He set the log segments down, and set one up as a basket. He filled it with sticks, and Kagome lit it with a match. They sat back as it swelled, reaching to the sky and heating the cave. Kagome rested her head on her backpack and watched the flames. InuYasha had been on the opposite side, and she watched as his silhouette formed. It appeared slowly to condense, and Kagome watched in awe. _Fire is excellent at creating illusions._

InuYasha walked around the campfire and up to Kagome. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle before leaning back against the blanket, pulling her with him. They sat in the hug, lying out across the blanket, until they fell asleep.


	10. Kaede's Village

The Sun and Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any related titles. Wanna cookie? I'd give you one, but I'm here and you're there. I'd better get focused or I can't write this chapter.

Chapter 10: Kaede's Village 

Kagome woke to light breaking across the cave's ceiling. She stared at it for a while before the shadows shifted and became shaped like a horse.

_A horse! Our white horse, galloping away through the forest, riderless; InuYasha, smiling and falling, tumbling downhill with me in his arm; coming upon this cave I'm in and throwing out the snake demon; watching the sunset; wait, did it ever actually go down? I'm not so sure… I don't remember seeing it. Why? _

Kagome stifled a small gasp as she remembered InuYasha kissing her then picking her up and kissing her again before taking her down and laying her on the blanket.

Kagome looked around and saw a red cloth on either side of her. She inhaled, and it smelled of that charming little scent of InuYasha. She looked up, and seeing his sleeping face, realized she was in the crevice of his arm, with her head on his shoulder. She turned slightly and snuggled into him, taking a deep breath before closing her eyes and letting it out with a sigh. She nuzzled herself deeper into his shoulder, one of her hands tight on his haori near his neck.

Breathing. InuYasha's breath. It was coming and going in an astonishingly soothing rhythm. Kagome pressed her ear against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was in accordance with his breathing, and seemed to be playing a magic little song. She listened for a long while, and then opened her eyes when the sun crossed over them. She lifted her head slowly and gazed upon InuYasha's sleeping face. The sunlight seemed to dance across his face, even though there was nothing to cast a shadow upon it.

_Am I dreaming? _Kagome reached up to touch his lips with her fingers. They were silky soft and somewhat cool. She began to trace over the rest of his face very gently, hardly believing that she had kissed him.

_Well, just to make sure I did…_She leaned forward and gently pressed her lips against his, on impulse. She was about to lay back down when a hand settled upon the back of her head and pressed her lips firmly against InuYasha's. Another hand was on her back, supporting her and holding her there. Kagome gave a startled squeal before realizing InuYasha was kissing her. She lost her surprise, and kissed him back.

Time didn't matter, which is why Kagome didn't know how long the kiss lasted. They both packed up without a word, thinking about the future, and if, when they got to civilization and their friends again, the other would let the relationship continue.

Soon enough, they were on the road, Kagome riding upon InuYasha's back to make up for the lost time that morning. InuYasha followed a winding, well-tread dirt path. When he topped the hill that Kaede's village was just beyond, he let Kagome get off and walk on her own. InuYasha brought up the sacred jewel shards as they approached the fields surrounding the village. Kagome pulled out the small bottle on her necklace, with seven jewel shards in it. They had collected them from demons across the country, and one had been just laying in a bush, a bird pair's treasure. She stared at the bottle until InuYasha playfully tried to steal it. Kagome laughed and pulled it away as she walked on. InuYasha spun around her, trying but not trying to get the bottle. He continued for a while, but stopped after Kagome put the bottle away.

He pretended to pant, then, when Kagome giggled at him seemingly reverting to a dog, he began to walk calmly next to her, pleased.

Villagers working in the fields muttered as they walked by, mostly greeting Kagome, and then turning and nodding to InuYasha. Kagome was a little embarrassed to be getting a little more respect than InuYasha, and glanced sideways to see how InuYasha felt. She saw his eyes, and they held her gaze, turning her glance into a stare. InuYasha was studying her. His eyes… they were so enthralling. Kagome realized that she was staring, and blushed, looking away. InuYasha smiled and looked down the road.

As they entered the village, Kagome expected InuYasha to go off to his tree on the village outskirts, but was surprised when he stayed directly by her side, as if she'd vanish. They walked to Kaede's hut, and no sooner had they come to the front of the door than Kaede walked up from the river behind them. She was carrying two pails of water on a stick over her shoulders, which InuYasha picked up without a word. He strode into the hut, gracefully brushing aside the door flap.

"Hi, Lady Kaede."

"Hello, child. To what do I owe this visit?" Kaede said when they were all peacefully seated around a small fire in Kaede's hut.

"Oh, nothing really, I just wanted to know about an herb I found on our way here. Is it edible?" Kagome pulled out an herb from her backpack, and showed it to Kaede, who set her now full kettle above the fire.

Lady Kaede launched off into a description of the herb and its properties. InuYasha sat against Kagome's back, eyes closed, his ears occasionally twitching to the conversation. Apparently, the herb made a wonderful tea that made the drinker's spirit's high (basically a weak liquor), or, if you followed some specific directions, it was supposed to have the effect of causing someone to fall irrevocably in love with the brewer. It was yet to be proven to work, however, so it just made a great tea. All who had tried to make the potion had their lover be loyal and loving for a week at most before the potion's effect wore off.

The kettle began whistling and Kaede pulled it off the fire. She put some herbs into each one, a slightly different combination into each cup. She explained to Kagome why she was doing so, and when the tea was ready, she passed it out. Kagome handed InuYasha his, and he sat back up, because Kagome had leaned forward to get her lesson and the tea. He took it, and began silently sipping it, now ignoring the conversation about medicinal herbs and such.

Twenty minutes later, InuYasha and Kagome left the hut, waving goodbye to Kaede.

"So long! I'll be back soon!" Kagome shouted as they left the village and disappeared into the forest. She turned toward the path, and her memory stirred. She'd walked this path… that was the day… when… what? InuYasha… he'd asked her to come alone with him. He had been recovering from Sesshoumaru's attacks. He had shoved her down the well, and taken the jewel half they had then. He'd --- hugged her, for the first time…

"Kagome!" Said an irritated voice to her right. She looked up, and nearly hit a tree, except for the hand that grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away. _I can battle demons, I can find herbs, I can shoot a bow, but I can't avoid a tree!_ Kagome chastised herself as she walked on.

"InuYasha, thanks for that. What should I bring back besides food and money?"

"Extra ramen?" came the automatic, predictable answer.

Kagome was relieved that he was acting like himself a little again, but part of her missed the 'romantic' InuYasha.

They soon enough came to the clearing, and Kagome walked up to the well. So much had happened here; she'd first come to the feudal era, Yura's hair had followed InuYasha and her, InuYasha had tried to block it with a boulder, and shoved her in it, and stuffed it with a tree, pulled out that tree, where she'd hugged him, and so much more…

A sudden movement to her right startled her, and she stopped resting on the edge of the well. InuYasha was on her right, one leg on the edge, ready to jump.

"InuYasha, why are you following me everywhere? Like, staying so close to me all the time now? _Not trying to be rude, I'm fine with it_…" Kagome added.

"I'm not leaving you because I don't want to." InuYasha said matter-of-factly. He put his arm around her waist and jumped into the well.

**Hey, another chapter finished! Sorry this one took so long, end-of-school exams. Anyways… should I write another chapter of this, or should I put it in the next book? I need reviews! Please please please! Or a beta reader 2. Any suggestions, constructive criticism? Ok, no flames. Thanks for not sending any, lovely readers!**


End file.
